


The middle finger of love: A south park story

by Michaelizumi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Craig has always loved stan marsh but he also knows that stan's love belongs to wendy. Staig, implied steady yaoi
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 14





	The middle finger of love: A south park story

The middle finger of love a south park story

I see you every day but when you see me you look away.

You love her but you hate me.

Craig narrowed his eye as he saw his beloved stan kiss the girl that had broken his heart so many times.

You call me your rival when you should call me friend.

I have always loved you but you have always pushed me away.

When I sleep at night, I imagine you in my arms. I wish to feel your body against mine, to feel our hands touching but I know this fantasy will never come true.

The boy he loved gave him a Dirty look as he walked by.

Craig gave his beloved Stanley a middle finger for appearance's sake only.

Craig then closed his locker and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Stanley. I hope someday you and I can truly love each other."

The end


End file.
